everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairytale World
The Fairytale World is the world inhabited by figures from fairytales. It is a collection of numerous realms that each align with one or more fairytales. The entire world's existence depends on the continuation of the stories, which schools like Ever After High prepare each generation to do. Travel between the realms happens by use of portals. Realms * Ever After — The realm in which Ever After High is located. This realm is associated with the classic fairy tales. Areas within it and not within it are: ** Hood Hollow — A community where Hoods and Wolfs reside together which ties in with the Little Red Riding Hood story. It is low on technology and the Hoods and Wolfs often argue. It is mentioned in The Unfairest of Them All. ** Nottingham — The realm associated with Robin Hood. It is mentioned in "Blondie Branches Out". ** The Enchanted Forest ** The Village of Book End ** The Land of the Giants, where the giants live and Beanstalk High is located, mentioned in "Dragon Games". ** Faerie — A realm narrowly remembered throughout Ever After. Its breezes, flora and pixies sometimes link to the Fairytale Worlds around it. It is mentioned in The Unfairest of Them All. ** The Dark Forest ** Ogretown — A realm within the Dark Forest solely meant for ogre residence. ** The Top of the World - A realm above the clouds and the home of Crystal Winter, the Snow King and Queen and their subjects. It appears in Epic Winter. ** The Sea Kingdom - A realm mentioned in "Dragon Games" and in Fairy Tail Ending. It is the home of the merpeople and is ruled by Queen Pearl, Meeshell's mother and the previous Little Mermaid. The realm is located in a distant ocean far from Ever After High. The realm is also the home to the Sea Witch and Coral Witch. ** Mount Olympus - A location associated and named after the Olympian gods who reside there. It is a focal location in classical Greek mythology and appears to be one of few places in the Fairytale World with access to the Monster High world. It appears in "Here Comes Cupid". * Mirror Realm — The Mirror Realm is a discrete plane where inhabitants are scarce, its sole purpose being locking up people who've committed villainous acts. The mirrors anywhere in the fairytale world act was a one-way window to the people trapped there. * Never After — A realm mentioned in "Blondie Branches Out". * Neverland — The realm associated with the Peter Pan story. It is mentioned in The Unfairest of Them All. * Wonderland — The realm associated with Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. It was closed off due to a curse but after "Way Too Wonderland", the portals are open again. It has its own school too, called Wonderland High. After the events of "Way Too Wonderland", the curse has been broken and Wonderland is accessible once more. * Gingerbread Land - A realm mentioned in "Dragon Games". Holidays and Celebrations Ever After High, the world of Ever After, and possibly the entire Fairytale World thrives on holidays. Some of which are just to celebrate particular stories, but many have social and magical significance. * Legacy Day — When the second grade students have to pledge their destiny and sign the Storybook of Legends in Ever After. * Spring Fairest — When the students celebrate the coming of spring and all residents of Ever After are invited. * Thronecoming — When all fairytales are honored and Heritage Hall becomes accessible for a few days only. * True Hearts Day — When true love is spread around Ever After by the giving of Heart Tree Blossoms. * Beauty Sleep Festival — When Ever After residents celebrate Sleeping Beauty's story. A sleep spell is triggered throughout the land as well, however some students are immune to it. * Spring Cleaning Festival — When the students of Ever After High honor the Cinderella story by cleaning from top to bottom. * Apple Festival — When the students partake poison-free baked goods baked with apples, in honor of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Yester Day — When the students are expected to talk with previous generations about the expectations of their roles. It was probably first created in "The Unfairest of Them All" due to Raven Queen's lack of signing the Storybook of Legends. * Little Mermaid Festival — When the students head out to the beach in honor of The Little Mermaid. The students usually set up beach volleyball games and clam dig evenings. * Blue Moon Forest Fest — Although there is no confirmed purpose of the sort, the invitations are extremely rare and given only to a select few, the party being held exclusively in the Enchanted Forest. Notes * C.A. Cupid is not an inhabitant of the Fairytale World, but comes from another world. This other world links to the Fairytale World with a portal just like the realms are with each other. Category:Locations